It is customary in the case of a headlamp fastening system of this kind for the headlamp structure to be fastened and aligned observing the so-called 3-2-1 principle, according to which the headlamp structure is aligned and fastened to the two support structures of the motor vehicle at three points. For example, in a case in which the vehicle wing fastening structure is one of the support structures and the radiator mounting structure is the other support structure, the headlamp structure may be fastened to the vehicle wing fastening structure via a so-called 3-valued alignment element in respect of the x-, y- and z-directions. The headlamp may then be fastened to the radiator mounting structure via a so-called 2-valued alignment element in respect of the y- and z-directions. It is customary to use screws in the latter case, which means that the headlamp will likely also be fixed in the x-direction.
Consequently, the third fastening performed by means of the 1-valued alignment element is only intended to align the headlamp structure in the z-direction and not to force it into a position in the x- and y-direction, as the system has already been completely statically determined according to the 3-2-1 principle. This redundancy in the third fastening has a variety of disadvantageous including producing a poorer slit and fit image of the structures. In addition, there is a high risk of stress fractures in the headlamp structure, because the third fastening may require the headlight to bend, which applies an unwanted load to the headlamp. Consequently, the third fastening will usually have some tolerance for freedom of movement. Normally this tolerance or play is zero to +/−3 mm in respect of the x-direction and the y-direction. This tolerance has two important disadvantages. First, there is a risk of the headlamp structure developing significant headlamp vibrations when the motor vehicle is running. Second, the headlamp structure often cannot support the vehicle wing attachment structurally, because the +/−3 mm of tolerance is exhausted when a load is applied to the vehicle wing fastening structure or the bumper skin coupled thereto.